simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2015 Event
is an event that was released on December 8, 2015, shortly after the release of the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two) update. It is the one hundred and sixth content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out, and the fourth of the Christmas Events. Like usual, the event is divided into three acts. The acts were scheduled as following: * Act 1: December 8, 2015 - December 19, 2015 * Act 2: December 19, 2015 - January 2, 2016 * Act 3: January 2, 2016 - ? The main questlines for Act 1 are The Decoration Inflation, Effigy in White and Can’t Catch Me I’m the GingerNed Man. In this event, there are two crafting currencies, Christmas Baubles and Christmas Bows, plus Festive Hats, which are used for the Personal Prizes. To win the Festive Hats, players have to tap Merrymakers, send characters on jobs to upgrade certain decorations and collect income from certain buildings, like the crafted Wooly Bully and premium Duff Center Arena. To win the crafting currencies, players have to tap Merrymakers, complete the Weekly Challenges and from opening/giving presents. Merrymakers appears in the player's town and when tapped, the player is rewarded with three Santa Hats and one Christmas Bauble. When visiting their neighbours' towns, it is possible to drop presents, up to 5 a day. When tapped, a option appears to choose if you want to be naughty (keep the reward to yourself) or nice (share the reward). When opening a received present, those two options will also appear, with different outcomes depending on the side both players chose. The player can also send youngsters to Buy Hot Squishee at the Hot Squishee Station. Each task takes 4h and rewards the player with 2 Loyalty Stamps (4 for premium characters). Those are used to upgrade the Station and extend the tap radius of the Merrymakers. With this update, Santa's Little Helper and Snow Monster have been given a full set of jobs. New Content All of the new content released with the Event. Some of the prizes listed may not be available again once the Event is over. Returning Content Content that returned from past events. Personal Prizes After completing The Decoration Inflation, players pick up Festive Hats by tapping Merrymakers, doing tasks at seasonal attractions such as Best Snowman Ever, and completing seasonal quests. After collecting enough, the player unlocks personal prizes. Craftable Rewards Many items could be crafted throughout the event. More items became available as each act started. Weekly Challenges During the event, challenges were set to players to complete them. Each week introduced five challenges. The player then had time until the beginning of the next week to complete all five challenges. If they did so, they were rewarded with 20 Donuts every week they complete all the challenges. The challenges could be accessed via the Tacky Festive Simpson House. Not available yet. Daily Play Combo During the event, the Daily Play Combo rewarded event currencies instead of cash and mystery boxes. Trivia * A teaser for this event was released on December 2, with the Springfield Heights Expansion (chapter two). The Proclamation of Decoration task was released in which the Tasteful Festive Flanders House could be unlocked. That questline continued with the event's launch. Gallery File:Winter 2015 Guide.png|The general guide to the event. File:Winter 2015 Crafting Guide.png|The crafting guide. File:NaughtyNiceGuide.jpg|Naughty or Nice guide. File:Xmas2015store.jpg|The store panel for the event. File:Simpsons-christmas-215-icon.jpg|App icon for the event. File:2015-12-09-00-17-10.png|Loading Screen for the event. Category:Christmas 2015 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Major Events Category:Events